The Iron Giant
|-|The Iron Giant= |-|Weapon Mode= Summary The Iron Giant is the deuteragonist of the Warner Bros. 1999 animated science fiction film of the same name, voiced by Vin Diesel. He is a genial 50-foot tall autonomous robot from another world that crash lands on Earth before becoming friends with a young boy named Hogarth who rescues him from his own internal defensive mechanism. With eyes that glow and can change to red when threatened or angry, parts that transform and reassemble (and indestructible to virtually anything), the Giant becomes best friend and hero to Hogarth. While capable of incredible destructive powers and is equipped with highly destructive weapons for the time, he is rendered benign by damage to his head. Hogarth teaches him to use his strength for good rather than destruction, proving to the world that he recognizes the value of life. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Low 7-B with Energy Cannon Name: The Iron Giant Origin: The Iron Giant Gender: None, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, can reform his body after being blown to pieces), Technical Flight (Can fly using rockets on his feet), Transformation (Can transform to wield or hide his weaponry), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Energy Projection (Attacks by firing energy blasts), Heat Vision (With the Laser Vision weapon) and Rage Power (Gains access to his weapons when he loses control of his anger) Attack Potency: City Block level (Able to vaporise a tank), Small City level+ with Energy Cannon (Fired off an attack that created a massive explosion in the distance) Speed: High Hypersonic+ 'flight speed (Able to meet a SLBM 750 miles in the atmosphere in a brief time) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can lift cars, small trees and large boulders with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Large Building Class (Is able to easily bend back large metal structures) Durability: At least City Block level, likely City level (Was destroyed by a SLBM Nuclear Warhead, which should be comparable to the Titan-II Warhead, which would yield 9 Megatons) Stamina: Above Average (Requires a large amount of metal to continue functioning) Range: Several meters normally, tens of meters with standard weaponry, kilometres with Energy Cannon. Standard Equipment: See Notable Attacks Intelligence: Gifted. Learned a new language that he'd never heard before in a matter of days, is apparently artistically gifted and should be tactically gifted given his primary function Weaknesses: He hates to kill unless he is provoked wherein he enters in "weapon mode" Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arm Cannon: On his right arm, the giant's arm retracts to reveal a massive cannon similar to a tank gun. The weapon itself fires a blast of green energy that explodes on contact with the target. * Laser Vision: '''Similar to Superman's heat vision, the giant can emit powerful laser beams out of his eyes, that can easily burn straight through thick metal. * '''Tri Scorpion Cannons: '''Three scorpion tail like cannons that comes out of the giants back. The tails appear to target enemies with a spotlight before firing. * '''Energy Claw: '''On his left arm, the giant's arm retracts to reveal another cannon with a claw mounted at the end. The claw fires a sphere of green energy that can vaporize a target on contact. * '''Laser Spin Gun: '''A rotating disc that gets pinched by two needles that shoots out laser beams. * '''Energy Cannon: '''In the center of the giants chest, he can charge a big plasma ball which he shoots at the target. It's destructive capacity is equivalent to or possibly higher than that of a nuclear bomb. This is the Giant's most powerful weapon. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Iron Giant Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mecha Category:Energy Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Giants Category:Weapons Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7